A Second Chance
by Bands.And.Eyeliner
Summary: Eddie and Patricia had a thing. But that was a long time ago. They've both moved on, haven't they? Well that's what Patricia thought. Eddie was a player, he always had been. But after a messy break up and three years apart he's back to Anubis House. Will him and Patricia work out, or will it just end in regret. Or will it even start? Read to find out. Rated T.


Hey, I' m new to fan fiction. However, I have had an account a couple of years ago, I used to write a lot but now a lot has changed including on my outlook on things, so I thought it would be best to make a new account. I haven't written like this for a while so sorry if it gets off to a slow start and there are a few mistakes.

This story is actually based on a part of my life for the past five years; I'm not too sure how it's going to end yet but oh well. Of course it will be exaggerated and changed to fit the characters and to make a good plot so not everything will be exact. Enjoy

Patricia's Pov:

Joy and I we're sitting in the common room in Anubis House. I observed the others in the room. Amber, who was a girl with long blonde hair and who was obsessed with the colour _pink _sat on the armchair opposite us, reading a fashion magazine.

Nina, a girl with curly waves and always had her head in a book was sitting with Fabian, a geek science loving boy sat on a two person couch, reading an ancient Egyptian history book together, Joy watched them with envy.

Alfie and Jerome had run in a couple of minutes before, they we're the pranksters of the group. Jerome had crystal blue eyes; he looked more mature out of the two, while Alfie with his short black hair looked more like a child.

Mara was typing away, fingers racing across the keyboard at lightning speed messaging her long distance boyfriend, Mick. Who used to go to this school before he moved with his family. She was a geek and he was a jock, they we're half away round the world from each other, got to bless them for trying though.

"Why are we here again?" Amber whined.

"Because Victor said we have to wait here until he comes to tell us the news, remember Amber?" Said Fabian, taking his head out of book he shared.

"Oh yean" Amber said, flipping back her long hair. I rolled my eyes, _what an idiot. _

A few seconds later the doorbell rang. Joy stood up to get it, but Victor walked past us telling her to sit back down. We looked at each other in confusion, I shrugged my shoulders.

The room went silent, as we tried to hear the conversation going on in the doorway.

"I'm Victor, you must be Edison" Said Victor, you could hear the distaste in his voice.

Wait, Edison? I thought. Oh don't be silly, there's loads of Edison's in the world. It can't be him can it?

"It's Eddie." Said the other voice, he sounded confident, he sounded like…

"Edison Miller" Said Victor.

Oh no. It can't be.

Joy and I looked at each other in disbelief. The room seemed to go silent.

Fabian sat with him mouth agape.

Amber started grinning, looking at me with excitement in her eyes.

Jerome sat with a smirk on his face.

Mara looked up at me, a nervous expression coating her face

And Alfie…well he just burst out laughing.

I sent him a death glare, Jerome opened his mouth to speak however I put one finger to my mouth, as a '_don't speak if you don't want me to slap you'._

The room stayed silent, no one else dared to speak.

"I hear you've been here before, so you know the rules. However after you've met the others report to my office, it's the first door on the left after the stairs. You may go into the common room." Said Victor, his voice formal and firm as always.

"Sure thing, Vic." Eddie said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Same old Eddie. I could almost sense Victor's death stare.

Footsteps started to come towards the room. I felt my heart race faster and a warmth feeling in my cheeks, I could literally feel the others eyes burning holes into my skin as they looked at me then to the door, then to me, then to the door etc.

The door opened swiftly and he walked in. His walk seemed confident and strong, just as I remembered. But then he stopped. Our eyes met and everything just seemed to pause.

So…Chapter one completed. I know its short but I wanted to build suspense. Things will start to make sense soon enough. As I said before I've changed aspects of the story to fit in with House of Anubis. Please review. I won't do this often but I really would like 5-7 reviews before I update chapter 2 only because I want to know if people like this and I should carry it on or not.

So goodbye for now I hope you enjoyed.

.Eyeliner


End file.
